1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage containers and, more particularly, to storage containers especially adapted for displaying graphic matter that is visible from outside of the storage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage containers are well known for storing articles having many shapes and sizes. Most often the articles stored inside a storage container are not visible from outside the storage container. As a result, there is often a mystery as to what is stored in a specific storage container. Often purely utilitarian storage containers are provided with hand-written-upon adhesive labels to identify the contents of the storage containers. Such purely utilitarian storage containers may not be suitable for persons who want a storage container that also has decorative purposes. In this respect, it would be desirable ff a storage container were provided with indicia of the contents of the container which do not include hand-written-upon adhesive labels.
More specifically, many persons like to keep photograph albums readily available in rooms they entertain guests so that the guests can readily view the photograph albums. Because there may be quite a few photograph albums to view, and because it may be desirable to keep the photograph albums free from dust and dirt when they are not being viewed, it may be desirable to keep the photograph albums in a storage container when they are not in use. Because it would be desirable to keep such a storage container in the room where the guests are entertained, it would be desirable if such a photograph album storage container were provided with a decorative display of one or more photographs to indicate that the contents of the storage container are photograph albums.
It is noted that throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to displaying one or more photographs simultaneously, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S Pat. Nos. 4,199,883, 4,779,368, 4,901,456, 4,991,336, 5,077,921, U.S. Pat. Des. No. 254,114, and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 306,377. Although the above-listed patents vary in many ways, they share a common characteristic. None of the above-cited patents discloses a photograph display that also includes a storage container for storing photograph albums.
Still other features would be desirable in a photograph display and album storage container apparatus. For example, to facilitate a person's viewing of all sides of a display and storage container apparatus, it would be desirable if the display and storage container apparatus were readily rotatable on a base.
Photograph albums come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. Consequently, relatively small photograph albums can be stored in relatively small display and storage containers. Intermediate size photograph albums can be stored in intermediate size display and storage containers. Relatively large photograph albums can be stored in relatively large display and storage containers. In this respect, it would be desirable if a set of display and storage containers were provided to accommodate a variety of sizes of photograph albums.
When a set of different size display and storage containers are provided for storing different size photograph albums, there may be times when the display and storage containers are not in use. Consequently, for purposes of storage of the set of containers themselves, it would be desirable if the set of display and storage containers were nestable within one another for storing the containers themselves.
After particular photographs are selected for storage and display, it may be desirable to remove the selected photographs to replace them with different photographs. In this respect, it would be desirable if a photograph display and album storage container were provided which permits displayed photographs to be readily removed and replaced.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use displays for photographs, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a display and storage container apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) is provided with indicia of the contents of the container which do not include hand-written-upon adhesive labels; (2) provides a photograph album storage container having a decorative display of one or more photographs to indicate that the contents of the storage container are photograph albums; (3) is readily rotatable on a base; (4) provides a set of display and storage containers to accommodate a variety of sizes of photograph albums; (5) provides storage containers which are nestable within one another for storing the containers themselves; and (6) permits displayed photographs to be readily removed and replaced. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique display and storage container apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.